magifandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Ohtaka's Tegaki Extras
Shinobu Ohtaka's Tegaki Extras are short comics or arts by Shinobu Ohtaka posted on her tegaki account, in which she presents the things she couldn't show or explain in the main story of the ''Magi'' manga. Jafar and Masrur Jafar and Masrur (ジャーファルとマスルール, Jāfaru to Masurūru) was posted on November 23th, 2010. Summary At the time when Masrur still can't write and read much, he asks someone smart to teach him. His choice is Jafar. During one lesson, even though Jafar seems to be, patiently and with smile, explaining Masrur the details, his confused student wants to take a little breaks over and over again. However, Jafar asks if he hasn't taken one just a moment ago. The amount of work usually weighs Masrur down. What's more, Jafar gives him a lot of homework, from which Masrur usually runs away. But She Doesn’t Know How to Bring Up the Conversation But She Doesn’t Know How to Bring Up the Conversation (でも何て話を切り出せばいいかわからない, Demo Nani te Hanashi o Kiridaseba Ii ka Wakaranai) was posted on September 28th, 2010. Summary Morgiana hides herself from Masrur and stares at him from behind. She thinks about various things to asks him about. After some time, Masrur notices someone's stares, but she quickly hides. However, Masrur is able to find her. As she notices it, she starts to run. Masrur keeps chasing her. Finally, Aladdin notices them and happily says to let him join, if they're playing. Alcohol Doesn’t Bring Up Good Memories Alcohol Doesn’t Bring Up Good Memories (お酒にいい思い出がない, Osake ga Ii Omaoide ga Nai) was posted on October 4th, 2010. Summary Alibaba Saluja sits alone in front of the cup of alcohol and thinks about Kassim, who, with a big smile on his face, was pouring alcohol himself. Then, Alibaba becomes depressed when he recalls what he was doing with his sword and barrels. His face lands on the table and his hand holds it. Then, he is in even worser state as he remembers his meeting with Elizabeth, whose face is censured. “Don’t Go Easy on Me, Ka Koubun!” “I Cannot” “Don’t Go Easy on Me, Ka Koubun!” “I Cannot” (「手加減しないで夏黄文！」「そういう訳には」, “Tegaken Shinaide Ka Kōbun!” “Sōyū Wake ni wa”) was posted on October 5th, 2010. Summary Kougyoku Ren is training with Koubun Ka. However, Koubun goes easy on her and she doesn't like it, so she demands him to stop doing it. Koubun answers that he cannot let her get hurt. Angry, she says that if she doesn't work a sweat, she can't help but get irritated. On his Magic Turban, Judar appears. He comments that she's frustrated. She looks at him confused and asks what he means, to which he starts answering, but, in this very moment, Koubun starts attacking him with his sword to stop him. Judar says that he's babying her. Squire Meeting Squire meeting (従者会議, '' ) was posted on October 5th, 2010. Summary Night at the Caravansary '''Night at the Caravansary' (キャラバンサライの夜, Kyarabansarai no Yoru) was posted on October 13th, 2010. Summary Aladdin is sleeping at the Caravansary. He dreams of Alibaba. The two of them are very happy seeing each other and Aladdin offers going on lots of adventures from now on. As the two of them are about to hug, Aladdin hugs Leila outside of his dream. He wakes up, very discouraged. He then changes sides he is sleeping on, when Leila wakes up as well. Still sleepy, she asks what's wrong and if he was having a nightmare. She then adds that it's shameful. Aladdin orders to leave him alone, but she ignores his commands and teases him by knocking at him or tickling him. Later, Aladdin explains that he did what he did because Leila looks a little like Alibaba, which confuses her, so she asks who this Alibaba is. The Princess Doesn't Have Many Friends The Princess Doesn't Have Many Friends (姫君にはあんまり友達がいない, Himegimi ni wa Anmari Tomodachi ga Inai) was posted on October 20th, 2010. Summary Kougyoku hides herself behind the column and stares at maids. She finally goes towards them and asks what they are talking about. One of the maids quickly responses that such a frivolous talk is unworthy of her ears, and the women excuse themselves, leaving Kougyoku alone. The Princess starts crying and wishes she had friends around her age to talk about trivial things with. Then, Judar appears in the window, which makes Kougyoku very happy, until he tells her to be quiet and stop crying, calling her old hag. She starts attacking him, when all Judar wanted was only to take a nap. The situation is watched by Koubun. In Place of Celebration of the Birthday of the Lord, the Slaves Also Brought a Present of Gratitude In Place of Celebration of the Birthday of the Lord, the Slaves Also Brought a Present of Gratitude (領主様のお誕生日の祝いの席で、奴隷たちも日頃の感謝をこめて贈り物を持参しました。, Ryōshu-sama no Otanjōbi no Iwai no Seki de, Dorei-tachi mo Higoro no Kansha o Komete Okurimono o Jisan Shimashita.) was posted on October 25th, 2010. Summary Seisyun and Hakuei Seisyun and Hakuei (青舜と白瑛, Seishun to Hakuei) was posted on November 1st, 2010. Part of it was supposed to be included in Night 22, but because of not enough panels, it got cut off. Summary Seisyun Ri chats with Hakuei Ren. He makes her cry from laughing by telling her an old, funny stories. They are interrupted by Ryosai who comes and asks what they are talking about. Seisyun looks at him resigned and answers that they're not talking about anything. Masrur-kun Doesn’t Seem to be Motivated During Military Training Masrur-kun Doesn’t Seem to be Motivated During Military Training (軍事訓練時にやる気の見られないマスルール君, Gunji Kunren Ji ni Yaruki no Mirarenai Masurūrukun) was posted on November 9th, 2010. Summary Masrur is scolded for not being motivated. He answers that he is, but only to be called a liar. However, when Sinbad tells Masrur to do his best, he immediately stands up, as he's the type to get motivated when ordered by superior he respects. Later, Masrur is feeding the birds and lazily says that he's motivated, but is called the liar again. Lurking Close to Sexual Education Lurking Close to Sexual Education (身近に潜む性教育, Mijika ni Hisomu Seikyōiku) was posted on November 30th, 2010. Summary Young Alibaba watches his mother in her work, what isn't approved by her client. He seems very interested in her job, so Kassim has to pull him, even though Alibaba doesn't understand a thing that's happening. Later, he sits with Kassim and others friends, and tells them about how his mother is strong. He says that no matter how big is the guy she's fighting, in the end, she mounts him and wins. While Alibaba's friends don't seem to believe him, Kassim thinks that he really didn't want to know that. When Alibaba invites his friends to come and see the next time, Kassim takes him and demands him to stop. Kassim then comments that he's a real idiot, what is taken by Alibaba as picking a fight. Rejected Idea for Volume 6's Extra Comic 3 Rejected Idea for Volume 6's Extra Comic 3 (６巻のおまけ漫画没案3, 6-kan no Omake Manga Botsu An 3) was posted on December 21, 2010. Summary Kougyoku has recently got into into fruits bathes, supposedly good for her skin. This time, she is notified that her maids prepared her peach bath of the finest quality. She says she looks forward to it and heads to the bathroom. There, she screams as she notices Judar who is happily eating the peaches while being in the water. She takes them and throws angrily at him. Later, he comments that there were so many, that it doesn't matter if he ate some. She answers it's not the problem and adds that it was for her beauty care. After teasing her, that she, an old hag, is already getting wrinkles, he randomly tells her the secret of the Gerozoma Tribe from the Dark Continent, whose women seems not to age. Kougyoku listens to his advice, but says that the women from that tribe surely have weird beauty care methods as she takes a bath together with pigs. Judar almost dies laughing as he sees that the Princess is actually doing what he told her. Soon after, Kougyoku tries to kill Judar with one of the pigs. Morgiana in Qishan Morgiana in Qishan (モルジアナ　inチーシャン, Morujiana in Chīshan) was posted on December 24th, 2010. Summary Morgiana still wonders why Alibaba has spend half of his wealth to set the slaves free. She concludes that she doesn't understand him. She comes back to the mansion, where she is greeted by old lady. She asks Morgiana if she went to Alibaba's place to thank him properly, as the costs to set her free was much higher than anyone else, and adds that there won't be another person who will free the slaves for nothing in return. Morgiana starts thinking hardly about how to express her gratitude. She doesn't have any money, so she is unsure what to give him. As she wanders around, she finds a flower, but quickly discards the idea when she recalls all the big, beautiful bouquets he already got from rich people. She as quickly rejects the idea to give him corns. She then goes back home depressed, thinking that her only worth is physical labor. She asks one of the ex-slaves what to give him, but she is surprised, because they can't really give him anything nice anyway, and asks if she bowed properly and said Thank you. While trying to sleep, she realizes she hadn't said it. In her thoughts, she says that she never said it to Jamil either, so it never crossed her mind. She decides to go and visit him tomorrow, and clearly say Thank you very much for setting me free. She then continues saying she actually didn't think of something as simple as this. She wonders if she made him unhappy for not thanking him and wants to know if he changes his attitude towards him if she says it properly, but then starts worrying that it might be a burden to him to be visited by someone like her so often. The next morning, one of the ex-slaves asks the other one if she heard that Alibaba suddenly left for traveling on his own this morning, leaving Morgiana, who couldn't even thank him in the end, surprised. Lateness Lateness (遅刻, Chikoku) was posted on January 2nd, 2011. Summary Masrur is nowhere to be seen during Sindria's morning assembly. Jafar starts looking for him. He goes to Masrur's room but it's empty as always. Then he meets another group of people. One man comments that even if he attends the assembly, all he does is drooling and he doesn't provide any counsel anyway. Jafar says he doesn't drool but adds it's not the prolem. If he doesn't attend, they wouldn't be able to set an example for people under them and the King's reputation will be damaged. Meanwhile, Masrur is soundly sleeping in completely differed area. When he wakes up, he thinks that he's almost late, even though he's already very much late. Morgiana and Masrur Morgiana and Masrur (モルジアナとマスルール, Morujiana to Masurūru) was posted on February 15th, 2011. Summary Morgiana and Masrur are going together through Sindria's streets. Masrur, being famous, attracts many sighs on him. One women who sells food asks him if Morgiana is his sister, what he declines. Then, the two go to the clothes shop and Masrur is asked the same question, to which he gives the same answer. The situation repeats a few times until it becomes bothersome for Masrur and he finally answers that Morgiana is his sister. However, Morgiana keeps looking at him, flustered, what he notices. He starts teasing her by saying every met person that they're siblings, what confuses and surprises her more and more. Later, Alibaba is surprised of their blood relations, but this time, Masrur declines. The Eight General’s Strategy Meeting The Eight General’s Strategy Meeting (８人将作戦会議, Hachi Nin Shou Sakusen Kaigi) was posted on March 8th, 2011. Summary Jafar has summoned the other Eight Generals to talk, since even that Sinbad has taken precautionary measure with his self control so far, at this rate the castle will be filled with Sinbad's successors one day. Jafar asks what they should do, and while Yamraiha, Spartos and Pisti try to confort him, Masrur suggests that they could lock Sinbad's private parts. Jafar answers him not to say such mean things so easily. The Last of “Work! Or Go Play Outside” The Last of “Work! Or Go Play Outside” (前記事「仕事をしろ！もしくは外で遊べ！」の補足, Zen Kiji “Shigoto o Shiro! Moshikuwa Soto de Asobe!” no Hosoku) was posted on March 10th, 2011. Summary The last of “Masrur-kun Doesn’t Seem to be Motivated During Military Training” The last of “Masrur-kun Doesn’t Seem to be Motivated During Military Training” (前記事「軍事訓練時にやる気の見られないマスルール君」の補足, Zen Kiji “Gunji Kunren Ji ni Yaruki no Mirarenai Masurūrukun” no Hosoku) was posted on March 10th, 2011. Summary Experience Experience (経験値, Keikeinchi) was posted on April 5th, 2011. Summary Sharrkan offers Sinbad to go drinking. Sinbad agrees immediately but Jafar stops him. Jafar suggest him to go invite Masrur, who's off-duty now, as Sinbad is in the middle of alcohol abstinence. Sharrkan comments that going with Masrur is boring as all he does is drinking expressionlessly. He then adds that the girls will mind if he doesn't live up. He alleges that Masrur doesn't know to deal with woman and asks if he even have a balls. He quickly notices what he said and asks if it could be that Masrur is still unexperienced in that things. He starts laughing and is sure that it must be that. Masrur is annoyed and starts talking that he was the sword slave. He says that as sword fighting is one of the most popular major combative sports in the Reim Empire, despite being a slave, a strong gladiator is very popular among citizens. Rich women especially yearn for them, as they visit them every night. Sharrkan and Jafar are stunned. Then, Sharrkan starts asking what Masrur meant by it and if he was like that as well, but Masrur turns around and leaves curious Sharrkan without clear answer. Later, Jafar looks at depressed Sinbad and starts feeling a little sorry for him. Various Things About Magi Various Things About Magi (マギの諸々, Magi no Moromoro) was posted on April 19th, 2011. Summary The Unpopular Woman The Unpopular Woman (もてない女, Motenai Onna) was posted on May 2nd, 2011. It was supposed to be the extra for Volume 9 but apparently, takes too much pages. Summary Yamraiha is gloomed. Spartos asks her what's wrong, Pisti answers for her that apparently, it always goes bad with the guys she likes. She wonders why Yamraiha has troubles finding a lover, when she's so pretty and has big chest, though Spartos turns back hearing the last part. Sharrkan says that it's impossible for her, because she gets nervous in front of the man she likes and ends up talking only about Magic. Yamraiha decides to add that she thought that the conversation would become interesting, and asks Masrur, who was dragged to drink with her, if she's right, which he confirms. Yamraiha cries and starts cling to Masrur, patting him and calling him a good boy. Sharrkan interrupts and, while calling her a stupid woman, says that men generally don't find the knowledge about the mechanics of Magic interesting. Yamraiha, mad, grabs him in order to fight him, but ends up crying again. She begins to laments that someone like her will get old and die without marrying anyone anyway. Sharrkan says, Yes, yes and adds that such a Magic maniac will be forever alone. Pisti comes up with an excellent idea. She says that it would be okay if Yamraiha just started going out with male Magician. Yamraiha gets thundered, wondering why she hasn't thought of that earlier. Pisti and Sharrkan Pisti and Sharrkan (ピスティとシャルルカン, Pisuti to Sharurukan) is the extra of the extras for The Unpopular Woman, posted on May 8th, 2011. Summary Pisti wonders why Yamraiha isn't popular when her boobs are really big. Sharrkan says it's probably unrelated, what shocks Pisti, so Sharrkan explains to her that such things don't matter in his country. He adds that there, her chest size doesn't go in par with her attractiveness. Pisti thinks it's really great country and adds that it's why Sharrkan doesn't seem interested in woman's chest, what he comments that it probably depends on culture. In Heliohapt, women aren't embarrassed to expose their chest completely. Pisti wants to know what parts, aside from private areas, women there hide. Sharrkan doesn't want to tell her, calling it that place. She pushes him to tell her, and after a while, he quietly informs her it's a belly button. Pisti, stunned, just tears off her clothes and shows her belly button and chases after him, wondering how it's sexy. Sharrkan hides his eyes and runs, scolding her that she's in the castle right now. Meanwhile, Yamraiha is still depressed and drinks with Spartos. Later, Masrur is dragged to drink with gloomy Yamraiha and Spartos with gloomy Sharrkan. Alibaba and Aladdin are imitating what their teachers are doing but while drinking a water, not alcohol, with Aladdin being the depressed one. An Order to Wear Casual Clothing An Order to Wear Casual Clothing (私服を着ろ命令, Shifuku o Kiro Meirei) was posted on May 17th, 2011. Summary Sinbad says to Jafar that he doesn't have to wear his official clothing all year long, and at least he should wear something he likes when he goes onto the street on private business during his break. Jafar nods, but then he becomes dubious. Jafar says that he doesn't have anything that can be worn as casual clothing aside from the official clothing and except from sleepwear and homewear. Sinbad, astonished, says that cannot be true and that, at least, Jafar must have one. Jafar exclaims that he has one Sinbad gave him a long time ago, but then they see that it's super short since Sinbad gave it to him when Jafar was 14. Sinbad is shocked, and says that now Jafar can't wear this. Then, they make a list about the amount of clothes the other Generals have. Pisti has a lot of clothes, and even buys clothes that suits other people. Sharrkan and Spartos have a normal amount, Sharrkan because he imitates the person he respects and Spartos won't throw away clothes given to him and wears them out properly. Masrur and Yamraiha don't have many clothes. Masrur doesn't really cares, he wears whatever he feels like, and Yamraiha, rather than the appearance of the clothing, her priority is how practical it is for magicians. Jafar has the least amount of clothes. Sinbad asks Jafar if he doesn't think clothes are necessary, and Jafar answers Is that so...?, and Sinbad insists saying than for example when he (Jafar) goes out with his friends, but Jafar has again a dubious expression and spells the word "friend", as if he didn't know what a friend is. Arm Wrestling Without Morals Arm Wrestling Without Morals (仁義なき腕相撲, Jingi Naki Udezumō) was posted on June 3rd, 2011. Summary Alibaba is competing against Masrur in arm wrestling. The referee is Morgiana. Even though Masrur gives Alibaba a handicap by using only one finger, and despite having 3 helpers, Alibaba is dying. Masrur asks if he can let him win on purpose but the offer is denied. Later, Jafar is scolding Sharrkan, Pisti and Sinbad saying that ganging up on Masrur is very childish of them for which they apologize. Meanwhile, Alibaba is trying to compete against Morgiana. Wolf Girl Wolf Girl (オオカミ少女, Ookami Onna) was posted on June 13th, 2011. Summary Behind the Scenes at the Banquet 1 Behind the Scenes at the Banquet 1 (謝肉宴の舞台裏１, Shaniku En no Butaiura 1) was posted on July 1st, 2011. Summary Behind the Scenes at the Banquet 2 Behind the Scenes at the Banquet 2 (謝肉宴の舞台裏２, Shaniku En no Butaiura 2) was posted on July 7th, 2011. Summary Bird vs Morgiana Bird vs Morgiana (鳥VSモルジアナ, Tori VS Morujiana) was posted on September 11th, 2011. Summary Pisti and Yamraiha Pisti and Yamraiha (ピスティとヤムライハ, Pisuti to Yamraiha) was posted on September 18th, 2011. Summary Pisti informs Yamraiha that there are new goods in the Bazaars, and suggests going to see them. Excited, Pisti says that the cloth and threads are the Reim's newest product, and that they are really pretty. Yamraiha, but, is concentrated in an experiment and totally ignores her. Pisti insists, but Yamraiha, in an ecstatic state, says that if her experiment explodes it'll be a signal that the experiment was a success. When Pisti suggests to forget the experiment, Yamraiha gets enraged, and says that this is an incredibly important discover. She adds that, with just this one formula, endless possibilities for Heat Magic opens up. Yamraiha tells Pisti that she's a bit busy so she will have to ask someone else. Pisti insists again, and says that she can only ask Yamraiha for this, because she wants to go with a friend. Yamraiha points that Pisti has a lots of (male) friends, but Pisti says that she wants a girl time. Yamraiha says again that then, Pisti has only to ask a female friend. Pisti, slowly, answers that she doesn't have any besides Yamraiha, which surprises the magician. Pisti explains that, for some reason, she doesn't get along well with girls, and begins to say to herself that she might be boring to be with, and adds that maybe even Yamraiha feels that way too. Yamraiha is moved and cheers up Pisti, saying that this is not true but that there's some difference of ages between them and Yamraiha doesn't know what's in now, so that it would probably be pretty boring to hang out with her. Pisti denies that, and then Yamraiha agrees to forget about the experiment for a while and go shopping. When they are about hugging, the experiment explodes, and Yamraiha enters in her magic-obsessed mode again, and exclaims that she has to do new tests. Pisti exclaims that Yamraiha is a jerk and runs while crying to where Sharrkan and Spartos are, saying that Yamraiha played with her heart. Spartos, Pisti and Sharrkan Spartos, Pisti and Sharrkan (スパルトスとピスティとシャルルカン, Suparutosu to Pisuti to Sharurukan) was posted on September 29th, 2011. Summary One day after his work, Spartos is talking with Sharrkan. Sharrkan says that Spartos should switch with him sometimes, since Spartos is always doing away work. Spartos refuses, and says that Sharrkan is not fit to guard ships, and adds that he (Spartos) is better at fighting the sea beasts. Sharrkan complains, saying that he can do if he tries, and Spartos agrees, but says that he thinks Sharrkan is better at handling people than fighting at sea. A few after, Sharrkan explains this to Pisti, who says that's kinda sad. Sharrkan explains that, apparently, Spartos cannot get close to people because of the teachings of his home country. He also says that, besides his family and fiance, it is looked down upon to even meet with a woman's eyes in Spartos' doctrine. Now, Spartos doesn't have to follow his teachings since he's left his home, but he can't help but hold fast. Pisti says that she wants to have fun doing different things with Spartos. Sharrkan answers her that he'd feel bad if they force Spartos to go against his creed. Pisti grins, and says that she has an idea. At night, Pisti meets Sharrkan and Spartos and says that, since Spartos doesn't like hanging out with girls, she prepared that shop for him. In front of them there are, apparently, three young women. Spartos says that they are women, but then another two other "women" appear behind the first three, and there's no mistake, they are transvestites. Spartos makes a shocked face, and Sharrkan stares at him, with a circumstances face. Pisti introduces them, and explains that these people are neither male or female, they are pretty people that have ascended genre. She says that maybe now Spartos can get along well with them. Spartos becomes dazed and confused, much for Sharrkan's and Pisti's alarm. Spartos ponders, and says that the world sure is vast. He says that he's devoted himself to learning in his home country but that he's never imagined seeing such a mysterious sights since they weren't in his home's teachings. He's about to going to read his scriptures, but Sharrkand and Pisti stop him and applogize. Spartos says that they don't have to apologize, and that they have been so kind. Then, suggests to venture themselves into the unknown. A bit after, they are sitting with one of these neither-male-or-female and Spartos asks him why does he has breasts even though he is a man. The man laughs and says that Spartos is a funny boy. Then, he adds that a little boy said that to him a while back too. What Catches Their Attention What Catches Their Attention (注意を引くには, Chūi o Hiku ni wa) was posted on November 29th, 2011. Summary The Fearsome Wild Sea Slug The Fearsome Wild Sea Slug (アバレウミウシの恐怖, Abareumiushi no Kyōfu) was posted on February 6th, 2012. Summary Mariam's Story Mariam's Story (マリアムの話, Mariamu no Hanashi) was posted on March 27th, 2012. Summary Marriage Marriage (結婚, Kekkon) was posted on June 5th, 2012. Summary Kouen Ren (When He Was Much Younger) Kouen Ren (When He Was Much Younger) (練紅炎(だいぶ若い頃の), Ren Kouen (Daibu Wakai Koro no)) was posted on August 1st, 2012. Summary The image on the top is unrelated to the content of the story. Koumei Ren has just wake up, and he's being dressed. He murmurs that the war council kinda dragged on. Kouha Ren says to him that he cannot because he has to pull himself together since he's already ugly. Unexpectedly, Koumei doesn't deny it. Judar is bored, because he doesn't want to eat alone. He orders a priest to eat with him, but he gets even more bored, so he puts some peaches into his carpet and flies away. Kougyoku is eating alone, and Judar throws a peach on her face. Koubun gets angry and pursues Judar, who escapes again. Then, Judar heads where Kouha is eating alone, and he throws a peach on his face too. Kouha's attendants, Junjun, Jinjin and Reirei pursue him, but Judar escapes again. Then, Judar heads where Kouen Ren is eating alone, and he throws a peach on his face too. Kouen, but, grabs it before touches him. Judar smiles, and he and Kouen start talking. Koumei appears from Judar's back and grabs him, and says to Judar that is very rude to bother the king (Kouen) like that, and that he has been causing trouble to other people as well. Koumei adds that he cannot scare others with his eccentric behavior. Judar gets angry and says that what is Koumei meaning with eccentric, and turns to Koumei but gets scared since Koumei hasn't arranged himself, and the one who really looks eccentric is Koumei. Alibaba and Morgiana When Aladdin Isn't There Alibaba and Morgiana When Aladdin Isn't There (アラジンがいない時のアリババとモルジアナ, Arajin ga Inai Toki no Aribaba to Morujiana) was posted on September 20th, 2012. Summary Alibaba and Morgiana sit together without saying a word. Morgiana thinks what to talk about, while Alibaba, without thinking about anything, pokes her. Morgiana is greatly confused and doesn't know what to do. Then, Aladdin comes to the two of them. Aladdin and Alibaba joke with each other, but Morgiana, still shocked, takes her hands and keeps them closer to Alibaba, scaring him. She then goes to Masrur for an advice and tells him the story. He remembers the same thing from his childhoods. Masrur explains to Morgiana that Alibaba probably doesn't think about anything in the times like this, but if she's still bothered by it, she should tell him her feelings by staring at him. She does so, but it only scares Alibaba even more. He starts wondering in panic what he has done. He realizes he had multiple occasions as the two of them had been sleeping and eating together. He then, completely embarrassed, asks Morgiana if she was watching him and noticed that he's been secretly writing Adventure of Alibaba. While he covers his face behind his hands, Morgiana wonders what is he talking about. Matter of the Black History of Volume 16 Matter of the Black History of Volume 16 (16巻特典の黒歴史の件, 16-kan Tokuten no Kuro Rekishi no Ken) was posted on March 28th, 2013. Summary Alibaba takes the paper and unrolls it. He then looks at its contents, grins, and starts reading. The story turns out to be his autobiography, in which he introduced himself as great, handsome Alibaba. Sharrkan and Jafar are listening terrified, begging someone to stop him before he'll say things he can't take back. Sharrkan panics what to do, but Jafar tries to calm him down. He says that it's retainer's duty to stop their rampaging master before he can scar himself permanently, so he chooses Morgiana to do it. However, as she goes to Alibaba, she starts to listening attentively and blushing, when Alibaba reads about her great abilities and attacks. Sharrkan notes that she's that same as their Fanalis, Masrur. Jafar adds that he's worried for their future. On Sindria’s Valuable Resources On Sindria’s Valuable Resources (シンドリアの貴重な財源について, Shindoria no Kichōna Zaigen ni Tsuite) was posted on April 15th, 2013. Summary Masrur (When He Came Home) Masrur (When He Came Home) (マスルール(帰省時), Masurūru (Kisei Ji)) was posted on June 21st, 2013. Summary The first image is from Masrur as a child. When Masrur was a child he returned to his country, the Dark Continent, searching for other Fanalis. He traveled a lot but didn't find them, and felt lonely when he he saw a herd of elephants. In the present (when Masrur talks about the Dark Continent with Morgiana, in Volume 12) he has grown up and is stretching while talks with Morgiana. Masrur says that his homeland was no big deal, that it was easy. Morgiana answers that it was expected from Masrur-san. Sinbad is watching, and thinks that Masrur is trying to act tough, and that he's a liar. Others Category:Extras